Don't Try Anything Funny
by Moonlight Escape
Summary: "Relax. You like me touching you, right?" Beth realized the double meaning to her question. "Um, er, you know what I mean," she muttered. Thank god Daryl was on his stomach with his face down, because her face was firing up with blush. The redneck wasn't going to let her get by on that one. "Nah, whaddya mean?" Daryl asked teasingly. Bethyl, One-shot, complete.


**Bethyl. Mature. Takes place during the episode 'Alone', somewhat spoilers inside. Read at risk and enjoy.**

**~X~X~X~**

"I thought my singing annoyed you."

"Eh. It ain't like I got a jukebox."

Daryl made himself nice and comfy inside of his casket. He folded his arms on top of his chest and watched Beth like a hawk. He wanted to hear her sing and play piano, the look on his face was obvious enough. As for Beth, she still stared at him with an incredulous look. Leave it to Daryl to be able to make himself comfortable inside of an open casket.

_Then again, that casket looks a lot better than the hard ground, _Beth thought to herself.

"You gon' play or just stare?" Daryl then questioned.

Beth turned back around and faced the music sheet and piano keys in front of her. "I'm still kinda rusty, it's been a really long time since I've played," she said.

"Girl do I look like yer music teacher? Just play somethin' already," was the redneck reply. It was clear that Daryl Dixon wanted to hear some kind of song; actually, he just wanted noise. He didn't want to have to deal with silence, not yet.

Beth was happy to oblige. His rude comments didn't seem so rude to her anymore. She started to play on the keys again, beginning her soft melody. After a few minutes it didn't feel like Daryl was even in the room, and Beth's piano work was just as good as it had been before.

Still, the hunter was quick to point out, "Yer not singin'."

She heard his comment over the music. "No, I'm not," Beth agreed.

"I wanted ya tah sing."

Beth stopped playing and turned back around. Daryl was still eying her like before. There was an unmistakable look of amusement on his rugged and dirty face. "Stop," Beth commanded simply.

As if on cue, Daryl raised one of his bushy eyebrows. "Stop what?"

"Stop pestering me," Beth told him. She was certainly a lot braver with her words than she had been during the beginning of their time together. She wasn't done, either. "If you wanna hear me play piano, be quiet."

"Oh sure, sing in the prison n' make a buncha noise, but don't sing when I ask ya," Daryl grumbled. He snorted and crossed his arms, "Ya women are all the same. Stubborn."

Beth laughed. "What do you know about women?"

"Lot more than ya."

"Right. Keep thinking that, Daryl." Beth stuck her tongue out at the hunter and started playing the piano once again. Her notes were a lot sharper, surely she banged the piano harder in spite. Daryl smirked to himself while he watched the back of Beth's body move. He came to really enjoy their banters.

Daryl waited until Beth started up a new song to talk again. At least, he thought it was a new song. Sure sounded different but who the hell knows. "Ya owe me, ya know," Daryl stated.

If his objective was to get her to stop playing and turn around to glare at him... it worked. The Greene girl's eyes were once again locked with his for the who-knows-anymore time that evening. "For what?" Beth asked.

Now the hunter snorted on purpose. "For what? Ya want me tah choose? How 'bout that I locked the house down? Or gave ya a piggy back ride?"

"That was your idea."

"I never said ya wouldn't owe me for it." Daryl narrowed his eyes at the girl. In fact, he thought that he should sit up and watch her, that way he would have a better angle. As soon as he tried to sit up, he grimaced. "Fuck!"

Beth was out of the seat and at his side in one quick hobble. "What?!" she demanded.

"Damn back. Hurts." Daryl grunted and stayed flat on the casket. He hurt his back when he tried to sit up and there was no way he was going to push it. The worry in Beth's wide eyes was unnecessary. "Calm down," he told her.

"How did you hurt your back?" Beth asked, worry still present in her tone.

"Well, I let this girl hop on it-"

_Smack! _

Beth whacked Daryl in the shoulder with the music book that had been perched on the piano. "Not funny!" she shrieked.

Daryl couldn't help but laugh. "Ahm kiddin'!" he grinned. "Sheesh girl. Can't take a joke?"

He received another whack in the shoulder from that question. Beth threw the piano book across the room, disregarding its previous relevance. "Okay Daryl, be serious. Does your back really hurt?"

"Yeh but it's fine."

"It's not _fine_ if you couldn't even sit up."

"It's strained, not snapped in half like a damn twig. Ya can relax." Daryl felt awkward by the way he was lying flat in the basket and Beth was standing up and leaning over him. It felt like he was a dead body and she was paying her respects. Even worse, he wasn't exactly in the best position to move. His back throbbed more than he was willing to admit and Beth clearly wasn't gonna back up. "Go on, git," Daryl told her.

Beth didn't budge. "Turn on your stomach."

"The hell?"

She sighed. "Turn over on your stomach, please."

Daryl looked at her like she was crazy. "Why?"

"Because I do owe you. I'll massage your back for you. Chances are what you have is a knot or a kink." Beth started to nudge Daryl's shoulder with impatience, "Go on, flip over."

He didn't feel like arguing with her. He was too damn tired and sore. If he wasn't so tired he would object, definitely. But not tonight. So with a roll of his eyes to add drama, Daryl heeded Beth's orders and turned over on his stomach. He still felt weird that he was in a casket. "Don't try anythin' funny," he grumbled into the pillow.

At this, Beth couldn't help but giggle. She pressed her palms on his back and applied pressure. "Funny? What could I do that's funny?" she asked with a fake innocent voice.

Daryl decided not to answer her. He closed his eyes and allowed Beth's hands to work magic on his back. She pressed her palm hard into his back and he felt her fingertips run all over the place. "Fuck, yer actually doin' a good job," he said.

"I'm totally winging it," Beth replied.

"Don't tell me that part."

"Relax. You like me touching you, right?"

…

Beth realized the double meaning to her question. "Um, er, you know what I mean," she muttered. Thank god Daryl was on his stomach with his face down, because her face was firing up with blush.

The redneck wasn't going to let her get by on that one. "Nah, whaddya mean?" Daryl asked teasingly.

"You know what I mean." Beth didn't like the sound of Daryl's devious laughter. She decided it was time to get him back. "Oh, I just thought of something funny," the young woman then said.

"What?" he automatically asked.

"This!" Beth exclaimed. She grabbed onto the edge of the casket and jumped in it along with Daryl. She didn't land on him, she made sure her legs were to the outside of his. She was sat towards his legs, that way she didn't hurt his torso or back. In other words, Beth decided she would _straddle_ Daryl in order to get back at him.

It worked.

Daryl immediately turned over again, a look of absolute 'what-in-the-hell' written on his face. "Girl, ya better get off-"

"You better quit calling me girl," Beth then interrupted. She smirked and sat right on top of Daryl's knees. He was on his back again and he could properly stare at her with hostility and silent threats.

Two words came out of the redneck's mouth. "My casket."

Beth laughed, "You should have thought of that before you started picking at me. Here I was trying to be nice and give you a massage and everything."

Daryl only grunted in response. "I ain't playin'. Git off."

To Beth, this was merely a game. To Daryl, this was the beginning of a bad situation. She didn't realize how complicated she made things for him when she jumped in the casket with him. She didn't realize that the way she stared down at him and straddled him was quickly making his blood go south. Worst of all, she didn't realize that she actually wasn't straddling him on his knees... more like a higher spot on his body. And every damn time she moved he could feel her body grind him on that _one_ higher spot.

"Maybe I'll get off if you sing," Beth then smiled in her own devious tone of voice.

Daryl still had his arms free. He tried pushing at her but she swatted her arms when he tried. She grinded more against him and didn't realize how much that tortured him. "Fuck Beth, git off," Daryl growled. He suddenly wasn't grinning, smirking, or snidely making smug comments. But his face was getting hot, that was for sure.

"I'm just playing," Beth replied. She took a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling for a moment. In that moment, Daryl couldn't help but watch her as she was straddled over him. His mind imagined what it would be like if Beth was naked, if she was straddled on top of him and he was buried deep inside of her. If instead of just sitting still, she was bouncing up and down because he was riding her so hard. If the reason her head was to the ceiling was because she was so close to release that she threw her head back in ecstasy.

Fuck.

Beth's head drooped back down, the quick wandering coming to an end. "Alright Daryl, I'll get off of you if you-"

Her sentence was never finished. Daryl quickly snatched his arms out and grabbed a fistful of her shirt. The next thing Beth knew, Daryl had his lips fused to hers and he held her against him while he kissed her. She shrieked in surprise but that was her only reaction. Daryl wasn't playing nice; the man was kissing her as if his life depended on it.

Beth didn't think of reasons to push him away. She didn't think, period. She was caught up in his sudden whirlwind of passion and kissed him back. _Holy shit, Jimmy and Zach never kissed me like this_, she couldn't help but think. That was her only thought, however. The older man beneath her had complete control as his tongue invaded inside of her mouth and claimed her.

Daryl knew at some point in the future he would feel like the biggest piece of shit, ever. But as it stood right now, he had his tongue buried inside Beth's sweet mouth and could taste something that reminded him of honey. His mind wandered and wandered. If Beth's mouth tasted so sweet, surely her wet folds would be savory.

One hand of Beth's went on his chin, where her fingertips brushed against his stubble. The other hand grabbed a hold of his hair. Beth was molding herself against him, making sure her whole body was tight against him.

They eventually broke their heated kiss. There was a string of spit from his mouth to her mouth. Beth shuddered when her mouth was free and she was panting heavily. "Okay," she huffed, "I'll get off-"

"Howz 'bout we both git off?" Daryl growled. He was now completely fueled by his lust and need for Beth. He quickly flipped them over. Now Beth was sandwiched between the casket insulation and the redneck that began to ravage her bare neck with his mouth.

Beth's eyes fluttered shut and she breathed erratically when Daryl bit, sucked, and kissed her neck. "D-Daryl," Beth finally managed out. She didn't want his mouth to stop. "Daryl, are you sure?" she asked.

He lifted his head and stared at her with his gleaming eyes. "I'll stop," he told her in a very serious voice.

"No!" she shrieked. On instinct, Beth wrapped her legs around Daryl's waist, clinging onto him from the bottom. When she did so, her pelvis ground against his all over again. He hissed in tormented pleasure. "I want this, Daryl. I want you," Beth said. She spoke with such conviction, such passion.

Daryl merely held himself up so he didn't crush her into the casket. "This is mah fault. I shoulda never done that," he said.

"You care about me," Beth then stated. She stared at him with her big, pleading blue eyes. "You care about me, Daryl. You look out me and you've been looking out for me for awhile now. I... I... I've liked you for awhile now. Even if you're a jerk sometimes."

The next thing Daryl knew, Beth's hand was on his hard member. He hoped she wouldn't have noticed but she probably felt it press against her. "Beth..." Daryl said in a soft tone. "I like ya too but-"

"That's all that matters, then. Right?"

"Have ya ever done this?"

"No, but I can-"

"Nah Beth. This is wrong." Daryl spoke with little feeling, little anything.

She didn't believe him. "You're wrong. This is right. I know you care about me and you like me, you're just too stubborn to admit it. I'll say it first, alright? I want to sleep with you, Daryl." Beth leaned up and kissed the hunter's nose sweetly. "You make me feel safe," she whispered.

That did it. That broke whatever invisible chain that had been around Daryl. _She'll be the death of me, _Daryl thought vaguely. He leaned down and kissed Beth all over again. This kiss wasn't rough. It was fast paced as they nipped at each other continuously. They tasted each other. They only wanted more. It was a growing need between their lips and the more they kissed the more they needed each other.

When Daryl kissed her he didn't feel pain, he didn't feel stress. He felt alive, he felt good, he felt an overwhelming desire to keep Beth close. She was already pressed up against him with her legs around her waist. That wasn't enough. The hunter began to buck his hips into hers. It was more of an instinct reaction, not so much thought behind it. His hard on was rock hard at this point and after one buck into her pelvis, his hips only twitched faster.

How long had it been since he's been with a woman? How long had it been since he felt the release and pleasure of another human being? Not just another woman or human, Beth. Beautiful, kind, annoying-to-an-extent, Beth Greene. Daryl has wanted her longer than he would ever admit.

Their second kiss was finally broken when Beth had the overwhelming need to _breathe_. She broke Daryl's lips with a loud gasp and panted beneath him. He was still thrusting his hips into hers and she made little moans in appreciation. Those moans only encouraged the hunter to move faster. Still, Beth's head was spinning and she was trying her hardest to catch her breath. "Ain't never made out before," she found herself saying in between her pants.

Daryl smirked at her with an incredulous undertone. "Never?" he repeated.

"Okay, well. Never like _that_."

Her correction made him grin. Daryl leaned back and put space between his torso and Beth's for the first time in awhile. He quickly took off his vest. Beth didn't realize what he was doing at first and her blue eyes widened to the size of dinner plates when Daryl was suddenly half naked before her. She had seen him before without a shirt. She had seen other men without a shirt. But she's never been so close to a shirtless man; one that she felt desire for pump through her blood.

"Usually it's ya girls who strip first," Daryl grumbled. He allowed Beth to look at him with complete awe. It was amusing for him to see her face and he thought her expression was adorable. Again, that's not something redneck is gonna tell her, only think to himself.

Beth reached out and ran her fingertips down his stomach. He was muscled to the T, undeniably so. He carried around that bow all day, of course his arms and core were amazing. But he also had scars, wounds, and bruises that painted across his upper torso as well.

She didn't find herself lustfully soaking in his muscles and sinfully running her tongue up and down him... something that a woman usually does in those erotic novels that Beth sneaked and read. No, what Beth found herself doing was gently running her fingertips over Daryl's bruises, scars, and cuts. He said nothing as she did this, he allowed her to explore him. It was almost as if there was a look of innocence in her eyes, but that was probably determined curiosity.

Beth's fingers hiked higher and she leaned up to see properly. It wasn't long before Beth found her face a few centimeters from the hunter's. They stared at each other in the eyes for a long, long moment. "Yer sure?" he then whispered to her in a very gravelly voice.

She smiled and pecked a kiss on his stubbly chin. "'Course I'm sure."

His hands went on her hips and he lifted up her shirt. She assisted him and quickly discarded her yellow polo shirt. It was very rare that women in this day and age wore a bra. Beth was not. Therefore, as soon as her shirt was discarded, her two soft mounds sprung free.

The tables turned. Now it was Daryl who stared with wide eyes and a 'oh-lord-help-me' expression on his face. Beth was in his position and she could sit there and let him stare. Or, she figured she needed to move things faster. She took Daryl's hand in hers and lifted them up to her left breast. She began to say, "You can-"

"I know what ahm doin'," he then interrupted. Daryl wasn't about to let Beth to tell him how to pleasure her. No way in hell. He snapped out of whatever daze seeing her chest had put him in. It was time to get to work. He latched his mouth on the side of her neck and began to knead her left breast in his hand.

Beth's head lulled back and she moaned breathily as Daryl molded his hand against her breast. It felt so good in his large callous hands. Daryl leaned her back down so she was against the casket and he worked his ministrations faster. At some point he was able to get Beth's jeans unzipped and pulled down just enough to...

Her eyes widened and she 'yeek!'ed out when Daryl's large digit brushed against her heat. He looked up at her (an unmistakable look of lust and humor in those eyes) and dared her to tell him what to do next. "Go on," Beth told him.

Before continuing, he unzipped his own pants. His hard member was finally free and sprung out. Beth couldn't stop staring at him. She was trying to figure out how he was going to fit in her and how much it would hurt. Yet, at the same time, she could feel herself throb with undeniable desire to have him inside of her.

He was still straddled on top of her and her legs were on either side of him. "Keep yer legs spread," he grunted. He grabbed his own member and gave it one good stroke.

"I can do that," Beth then volunteered.

He smiled but shook his head, his long and wild locks of brunette hair covering his eyes. "Yer doin' fine, darlin'." Beth took a quick note that this was the first time he had called her a pet name. Girl didn't count. But darling (or darlin') sounded heavenly from his mouth.

Beth expected him to enter her right off the bat. When a few moments passed and nothing happened, she tried easing herself closer to him. "Are you gonna-" she began to ask.

He took a hold of her hips and stopped her wiggling. "Ya gon' have tah let me do this," he told her firmly.

"What do I do?" she automatically asked back.

Daryl grinned. "Enjoy the ride."

With that said, he kept one strong hand on her hips and the other hand slipped in between her folds. Beth loudly moaned out, her eyes fluttering to the back of her head. _Jeezus, she's this wet already, _Daryl thought to himself. He had two fingers inside of her and slowly began to pump in and out of her heat. He felt his own member twitch with an almost painful desire; he was quite literally dying to be inside of her.

When his fingers left her, Beth looked up at him. She wanted more, but she also had no idea what was supposed to come next. Daryl leaned himself closer to her, the breath of his mouth tickling her bare neck. "This'll hurt," he told her.

"I know," she whispered. "But do it, please."

Daryl decided the best way to do this was to rip it like a band-aid. He didn't want to hurt her, never in a million years. But from what Merle had told him about virgins (during his drunk days), the best way to get it over with was with a quick, strong-

"_Uhh_," Beth hissed. The hunter sheathed inside of her in one quick stroke. It sent a sharp pang to her core but didn't hurt as much as she thought. She was glad that Daryl was finally inside of her; something that she's thought about and has wanted for longer than she'd care to admit. As for Daryl, he felt unbelievable relief to finally be inside of her. His lust wanted him to start thrusting and get to the release, but Daryl ignored this. His lust didn't overwhelm his concern for Beth.

They stayed like that for a long moment; Daryl buried deep inside Beth and Beth still as a statue. Finally, to his relief, Beth began to wiggle her hips. "I'm good," she breathed.

He looked up at her. "Yer sure?"

"Well actually..." she drawled. Daryl felt his heart drop to his stomach. Oh lord, what was it? Did he hurt her? "I'm better than good," Beth then finished, a small smile on her face.

He wasn't amused. Daryl didn't say a thing, instead he latched his mouth on the side of her neck. He was gonna give her the nastiest hickey ever for that small joke. As soon as his mouth was latched, he allowed instinct to take the reigns and began to ease out, only to shoot back in.

A tempo was quickly set. Daryl steadily pumped into her, burying himself deep inside of her each time. She continuously moaned softly and held onto him with everything she had. Her walls clenched tightly around his member and she could feel him stretch and tantalize her. Daryl finally had enough of her neck and lifted his head up so he could see the expression on her face. Beth looked beautiful with absolute bliss.

He knew she was close when she started to lose control of her breathing. He gave her three hard thrusts before her inner walls clenched and Beth cried out. She gripped his shoulders as hard as she could as she rode out her orgasm. "_Oh, oh, oh!" _was all she could moan out.

That was enough for Daryl to reach his end. Right before he came he made sure to pull out and released in the cloth of his discarded shirt. He grunted out in pleasure as he reached his end.

He was still feeling tremors of his release when Beth grabbed him and pulled him back down to her. Their lips met and they tiredly kissed each other. They were both feeling the pleasurable after tremors of each other. "You... didn't have to... pull out," Beth told Daryl softly in between her panting.

This time, Daryl was panting as well. "Din't have protection," he replied. "Will next time."

Beth laughed and snuggled herself against his body. "Can we stay like this for awhile?" she asked.

"I'll crush ya."

"No you won't."

Daryl was too gassed out and tired to fight. Plus, his mind was still reeling from his release. He sunk himself fully on top of Beth and felt the undeniable heat between them. This had to have been the best moment between them. Who knew how long it would last. He knew he'd probably get up and go sleep on the couch later on in the night when Beth fell asleep. Later on he'd probably rack his head with '_what were you thinking?_' and try to come up with excuses of why he was wrong for doing what he just did.

But hell, that was future Daryl's problem. He felt his eyes droop and the warmth between his body and Beth's was going to drag him to sleep. As he felt himself slip into unconsciousness, he could have sworn he heard her soft voice start to sing.

**End. **

**A/N: I'm a Bethyl shipper. I love this pairing. I'm also known for one-shots. Maybe I'll post more with this couple in the future, who knows. I don't expect any reviews, but if I get some, hoorah. **

**~Moonlight Escape**


End file.
